Something Like You
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Patrick Drake loves women. But he loves one woman above all others. A Songfic in the form of a letter to Robin from Patrick. Set a bit in the future.


My Dearest Robin;

The minute you burst into my life I knew things would never be the same. From the start I was intrigued by you. I found immense pleasure in antagonizing you with my comments; in teasing you over your straight and narrow path. You have no idea how cute you are when you're angry, looking at me with that disapproving frown.

_So many times_

_I thought I held it in my hands_

_Just like grains of sand_

_Love slipped through my fingers_

I'd been with many women. I've even felt connections to some of them; I guess you could say it might have been burgeoning love. But before things would progress I would retreat. Probably I was afraid, or unwilling, to invest any energy or time with any of the women I'd dated before; but that all changed the moment you became part of my life.

_So many nights_

_I asked the Lord above_

_Please make me lucky enough_

_To find a love that lingers_

You challenge me in ways that no woman ever has. In the beginning you were resistant to my flirtations-which strangely enough, made me want you even more. You're smart, sexy, strong, and I know you want me as much as I want you. I think it's finally happening; I'm falling in love.

_Something keeps telling me_

_That you could be my answered prayer_

_You must be heaven sent I swear_

I can't bear to think of my life without you in it. Where would I be? What would I be doing? You're my savior, my rock. The one I want to go home to at night, the one I want to wake up with in the morning. With you, anything is possible and I can dream of what the future might be with us together…

'_Cause…_

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true this is what God has meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe_

_That something like you could happen to me_

_(Something like you…)_

Something like you and someone like you...it's a miracle that I've been blessed with you.

_Girl in your eyes_

_I feel your fire burn_

_All your secrets I will learn_

_Even if it takes forever_

Already our closeness is startling. In the few months we've known each other we've shared so much; it's as if we've known each other for years. You're unafraid to share your life with me, and I'm becoming brave enough to know I can share mine with you.

_With you by my side_

_I can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings_

_As long as we're together_

I never considered that I would fall in love. I never considered that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you-an amazing, incredible woman. If I was unable to perform another surgery for the rest of my life I'd be alright; as long as I have you with me, beside me. Together we're stronger than we ever were apart.

_My heart is telling me_

_That you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch_

I love the feel of your skin, I crave it; the soft, smooth contours of your face, your body. I dream of you pressed against me; we move together as if one body; sensing each other's thoughts and moods without speaking a word. It's as if I've found a part of me that was missing and now I can't imagine losing that part of me ever again...

'_Cause…_

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true this is what God has meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe_

_That something like you could happen to me_

I'm joyously loving you, and I'm in love withloving you.

_Something magical_

_Something spiritual_

_Something stronger than the two of us alone_

_Something physical_

_Something undeniable_

_Nothing like anything that I've ever known_

That we found each other is magical; spiritual; fated. You are amazing, and I've never before wanted a woman like I want you. The passion you ignite in me I can hardly contain. I have to be cautious, always aware of our surroundings because I've realized my love for you is undeniable and if I could, I would be with you always and everywhere…

'_Cause…_

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true this is what God has meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe_

_That something like you could happen to me_

I'm blessed to have found you and now that I have you I plan to never let you go. I love you, my beautiful angel Robin.

Patrick

_**Song lyrics by: Justin Timberlake and Robin Wiley**_


End file.
